Mission Paw: Chase: The Betrayed Pup
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: After a mission paw chase learns about sweetie and decides to help her. throughout his new mission he his bent on helping sweetie without getting caught. when the two decide to reveal chase's betrayal. the usurper is overthrown and the real royalty takes place. Evil!usurper-princess. good! Princess!Sweetie!Chase x Sweetie!


**Mission Paw: Chase: The Betrayed Pup.**

**No One's POV**

Chase was walking around the castle when he overheard sweetie mumbling to herself. they had just stopped her latest attempt. This time she teamed up with Mayor Humdinger. The paw patrol had managed to stop them. Humdinger and the KCC retreated back to Foggy bottom or so they thought while sweetie was put in her pup house.

"Oh, Busby I don't think I'll ever be able to reclaim my families legacy. After my mother was killed by the so-called princess of Barkingburg mother. her mother lied to everyone here saying that the heir to barking burg is dead and as the former queen's human friend, her daughter would be the princess of Barkingburg. she also claimed I was a stray that she found and had been made a royal pup. I even overheard her tell the so-called princess that I must never let me reclaim my heritage. We have to be good at being bad if I ever want to prove myself as the real princess of Barkingburg and that the daughter of Queen Barkingburg the IV" Mumbled sweetie not even realizing she had been heard even though she was quietly mumbling to herself.

"Wait you're the puppy princess who was claimed dead by the queen before she was assassinated?" Asked chase. "You-you heard me?" Said Sweetie who was now trembling in fear that the princess might find out she had been overheard. "If the Princess finds out someone knows the truth i'm a dead pup." "ruff lockpicks" whispered chase. chase then walked up to the pup house and lock picked it open before walking in. "ruff pistol" Said chase as a stun pistol disguised as a regular pistol with electrified bullets. (non-damaging bullets that melt on contact creating a shocking wave that stuns the victim) "Chase what are you doing?" Asked Ryder.

"ruff Fire." Chase's weapon fired a single electrified bullet that made its mark on sweetie. "Oh well, I was going to get send her off to the regular pound." Said the princess. "She's beyond redemption, though I wish she would have never tried to steal my crown. after all princess Barkingburg, the V is dead I wish I could have met her. I mean the last line of the dog rulers. it's a shame she had to die with her mother. I would have thought we'd been great friends. Sweetie could have learned to be a better pooch if she had ever knew the late Queen Barkingburg the IV."

Chase noticed the way the princess spoke sounded off. Chase also noticed that he was the only one who noticed it. it was then chased realized that sweetie was telling the truth. who would ever believe a pup claiming to be the real princess of Barkingburg when everyone else was under the false princess's thumb. "Ruff Body Bag." Said chase. Chase then put sweetie in the body bag. before sneakily putting busby in there too.

Chase took the body bag with him and speed off away from the castle on his three-wheeler. chase parked his three-wheelers in the underwater base before grabbing sweetie's body bag. Chase was happy the body bag he had was breathable. chase got on the air patroller before unzipping the body bag and placing both sweety and busby on the floor. Chase then got rid of the body bag.

**Sweetie's POV**

I woke up on the air patroller with Busby. I see chase come back. "Hide somewhere here. when the time is right we will make the big reveal." Said Chase as he left heading back to the castle. When he left I ran through the base and found a mini fire-truck. so I got in it and drove after Chase." we got back to the cast he parted as si pulled over and hopped out. "You can't get rid of me that easy Chase." I Said. before running into the castle and disappearing in one of my secret passageways.

I manage to get my Mission paw suit on before getting out in a different passage on the other side of the castle. I walk into an empty room and grab the crown. before running out the door passing the (usurper)princess and getting into my roadster. "My crown! Ryder, you have to stop her." Said the (usurper)princess "Case Skye with me" Said Ryder. soon we were going across the bridge when I saw chase slow down before returning back to the speed he was at right next to that Skye pup then ramming into the side of Sky. I saw Skye lose control and fall the bridge.

"Chase what are you do- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Skye as Chase harshly rammed the sky cycle pushing it off the bridge. "Skye? chase where's Skye?" Asked Ryder. "I don't know sir." Skye's body and a short circuited skycycle floated to the surface of the water. skye's body was twitching while floating in the water. "Ruff retractable net." Said Chase. soon Skye was on the bridge. "She's dead Ryder sir." The two continued to chase me.

"Ruff Road tacks," I Said. Soon a bunch of tack trail behind me making Ryder and chase stop so they don't get flats. After I lost them I took the long way back to the cast after hiding the crown in a compartment in my roaster on my way back I get ambushed. I was struggling when I felt a gun pressed to the side of my head. soon we are back at the castle where Ryder and chase were showing what happened to Skye

"Now Ryder. Princess if you want this little puppy princess you better do as I say. from you Ryder I want the paw patrol to end. stop doing everything you can help anyone. and you princess I want you to give me the royal kitties" Said a familiar voice. "Mr. Humdinger? W-what are you doing? W-why do I have a gun pressed against the side of my head?" I asked trembling. the next that happened was a blur.

Chase jumped and tackled Mayor Humdinger. Then chase did something I hoped I'd never see. Chase had gone for Humdinger's neck and bit him. I stood frozen as Chase mauled Mayor Humdinger's neck open. When Ryder managed to pry chase of mayor humdinger. Mayor Humdinger was already choking. After 5 Mins of Ryder holding Chase back and Marshall trying to save Mayor Humdinger had passed and I was sick to my stomach. "Ryder I have some good news and some bad news." Said Marshall.

"Well, what is it?" I Ask trying to back the puke and managing send it back down. "good news is he's alive. the bad news is that he has lost far too much that even a blood transplant wouldn't help. and the longest he can live is until I'd say tomorrow morning." Said Marshall. 'Chase saved my life... from Mr. Humdinger. When the time comes... I'll be queen and he'll rule beside me.

* * *

**What did you think? Please read and review.**


End file.
